How Far Will Insane Go For Crazy
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: I know the drill. You go in, you do what whale says, you get 10 years closer to freedom. The bomb in my neck itches, but it's better than the alternative... death. That new guy is interesting though... Whiskers. I don't know about him, he's young to be here... and he's crazier than me. NarutoxHarley Suicide Squad Demonic!Insane!Cannibal!Powerful!Semi-Godlike!Naruto


Amanda Waller walked into a room in her facility. Well, it was less of a room, more like an airship hanger, that held some of the most dangerous criminals known to man kind. The room had 6 specialized cells for 6 very special prisoners. Each cell was the size of an average living room on the outside, but on the inside, it was often not the same.

A basic steel bar, classic, western style jail cell, held Captain Boomerang, aka George Harkness, who was an admirable 5'11", weighed 200 pounds, and had short dark hair that contrasted against his tan skin and his black eyes. He was sitting on a bunk, tossing a small red ball so it would bounce off the floor, then the cages bars, before coming back to his hands. He wore a basic black jumpsuit.

In a pit like cell next to him was a 7 foot tall, 365 pound mass of blue/grey skinned muscle, upon which sat a head reminiscent of a hammer head shark, with beady, orange eyes, and a maw full of sharp, triangular teeth. He wore only pants, that were made baggy. His cell was a circle, and had misters settled around it to prevent him from drying out as he sat on a basic chair. He was known as King Shark, aka Nanaue.

In a cell next to him was an African American man with military grade buzz cut. His room was a little more restricting, with 7 inch thick walls, and nothing in his room that could be turned into a deadly projectile. Only a pillow and a sleeping bag, nothing sharp enough to cut anything. Heck, they had replaced the sleeping bag's zipper had been replaced with a ziploc style 'zipper'. This was Dead Shot, aka Floyd Lawton.

A cage held the next convict. He was 6'10", 340 ponds, and very ugly. His skin was a scaly molted green, while his chest and mouth were a pale white/creamy green. He also had a 4 foot long tail that laid behind him. His cell had 12 inch thick walls, and there were chains connecting his arms and legs to the walls. Also, there was the matter of a muzzle over his mouth (think bane mask, Batman: The Dark Knight Rises). Killer Croc, aka Waylon Jones.

The cell next to him was like a giant modified green house, a cubic box of plastic that was surrounded by heat lamps, keeping the inside at a cool 130 degrees constantly. Inside was a girl with light blue hair and icy blue eyes, who was being kept in a standard prison suit. She was currently debilitated by the heat, as it was filling her with a level of ecstasy she couldn't get out of as she laid on her bed, glassy eyed. Killer Frost, aka Louise Lincoln.

The room next to hers was a modified crazy room, padded walls and all. that held nothing but a balance beam and some 2 gymnastic rings that hung from the ceiling of the padded cell. Hanging from the rings from by her feet was a relatively short girl, only 5'7", with blonde hair that was kept in 2 pig tails, one that had the ends died black, one that had the ends died red. She wore a basic grey prison jumpsuit as well, but she had it unzipped to her hips, leaving her in a white tank top, underneath which was a very visible red and black bra. This was Harleen Frances "Quinn" Quinzel

"Alright, people. Look lively."

All eyes in the room turned to the largely over weight woman. Boomerang was the first to pounce on it,"Look guys, the whale has returned to threaten us again."

Dead Shot smirked,"Nah, looks like she has something important to say. Who do we have to kill this time, whale?"

A deep voice rumbled from the pit that belonged to King Shark,"Whales good food."

Waller finally had enough,"Alright, bastards, you have a mission at the end of the week. I just brought you a new play mate. Be warned though, there's one major difference between you and him."

Harley spoke up,"What's that, A-man-da?" She purposely stressed out every syllable, knowing it annoyed the fa- erm, large woman to no end.

The scowl on Amanda's face got even deeper,"He has no morals,"she put a finger to her earpiece,"Gas them. Now."

The lights dimmed for the inmates as knockout gas filled their systems, painting the world black in their minds.

 **About 2 hours later**

Harley was the first to come to, due to spending long periods of time under the effects of Joker's laughing gas. She heard grunts and groans coming from her fellow prisoners as she surveyed the room. Right away, she noticed the knew cell.

It was a 6 by 6 box with laser grids replacing the walls and ceiling, glowing an eerie red as it hummed lightly. The floor was a mat grey, obviously made of steel. Inside the box was a circle that seemed to be written in runes. Sitting criss cross apple sauce with his head hanging down was what appeared to be a 7 year old with spiky blond hair with red streaks, his head hanging down with his hair over shadowing his eyes. He had a muscular frame for his age that was also lean. His 3'8" form was adorned in a black muscle shirt and black joggers (yeah he got them fresh sweats), without shoes, allowing his slightly clawed toes to be seen. His hands were on his knees, his clawed fingers flexing subconsciously. His face was adorned by a thin line of a smile, his fangs slipping out of his lips, and 3 whisker like marks on each cheek.

By the time Harley was done studying the boy, everyone had awakened and was looking at the boy. What the hell got a 7 year-old into task force X?

"Found him in Japan,"Waller began,"chewing on the limb of a corpse that had been killed by a fist through the heart. Took us 2 years to catch him. Shot him, stabbed him, poisoned him, even set him on fire in an attempt to catch him. In that 2 year period, we trace 89 murders back to him, and we suspect he may have had a hand in a great number of missing persons cases."

Lawton raised an eyebrow,"He's a cannibal?"

"No, a demon."

Everyone just busted out in laughter, but it died down when they realized that Amanda was serious.

"Wait, you sure he's a demon?"If Waylon Jones was anything, he was skeptical about witch craft and the like.

"He gives off demonic energy, has glowing red slitted eyes, he kills without consequence, and he is insane," off in her cell, Harley grinned,"He classifies as a hanyou, a Japanese half man half demon, but he is more demon than man. He's a monster."

"Oh... that's not nice Amanda-chan...I thought you were going to be nice to me." A cheery innocent voice came from the boys lips, pouting, his head still head suddenly snapped up, and his eyes opened, revealing glowing malevolent pits with black sclera and a long black slit that traveled through the blood red pools. He smiled insanely, showing off his sharp teeth and extra long canines,"You said these people would play with me, will they play with me, huh, **WILL THEY!** "

His tone became demonic at the end, unnerving and down right scaring the people in the room, except for Harley. Harley just giggled, liking this boys style.

"Of course they will Naruto."Everyone in the room stared at Amanda in shock. They would have to _play_ with a certified psycho?!"In fact, you get to play with them all real soon. For now, just... get to know your new friends." With that, the woman turned and briskly walked all 400 pounds out of the room as quickly as possible.

Naruto got on all fours, stretching like a cat, feeling relief as bones cracked into place. Naruto looked around the room, and saw everyone had their eyes on him. He waved.

"Hello, friends."

 **2 days later**

The recently dubbed suicide squad sat in their chairs within a jet that was set to take them to Gotham, where they would be breaking into Arkham Asylum. When they were told they would be breaking into the max security prison, everyone in the group was shocked, and Harley shivered at the thought of seeing the man who had used her up and attempted to kill her. Everyone was shocked... accept Naruto, who at the time had been slurping from a cup of instant ramen. Apparently ramen was the only thing besides meat that he ate, and when he didn't get it without hassle, he got cranky, and that's when he started eating people.

Anyway, we now watch as our group shifted uncomfortably in their seats...once again, except Naruto, who was in a grinning and humming as his eyes flicked around the jets interior, finally coming to rest upon Harley, who for once wasn't smiling.

 **Naruto PoV**

Why is Clown Lady frowning? She shouldn't frown. She doesn't look as pretty when she frowns... well, she was still pretty anyway, but not _as_ pretty. I've got to get to the bottom of this...

"Psst...Hey Clown Lady...Psssst... over here."Clown Lady looked at the containment cell, or the mystical fun box as I like to call it.

"Yeah, whiskers?" Clown Lady has started calling me whiskers recently... I don't know why...

"Why so sad?"

Clown Lady put on a fake smile. I know it was fake, I used to where one all the time, you know, before I went insane."Oh nothing... I'm just thinkin' about usin' my mallet on someone special, Whiskers."

"Well, if you need someone to torture them until they can't feel pain, let me know, Clown Lady." I stepped back from the bars and crouched. I would lay down, but this harness is so damn restricting.

 **Harley PoV**

It's kinda' sweet that Whiskers would torture someone for lil' ole' me... maybe I'll take him up on his offer wants we meet Mistah J.

"Alright, Task Force Members,"Amanda's voice played over the radio,"You know the mission specs. Get into Arkham, get the file from Enigma, avoid killing too many people, and please, try to avoid letting Naruto out of his custom straight jacket slash baby pack. It would be very bad for everyone if he got out."

Cap'in Boomerang opened his big mouth,"Then why is the kid with us?"

Whiskers cute and oddly innocent rang from his tiny cube,"I'm the emergency plan. You know, press the big red button when you have no hope of success, kiss your girl and hope it works, prepare the bunker, say your prayers and **hope to die** ," okay, it is a bit creepy when he does that,"etcetera etcetera. Basically, if you don't kill Enigma, I get to kill him, and pretty much everyone I want to until the fat lady sings... or gets me back in a cage."

'manda sighed over the intercom,"Look, just don't let him out... please. Happy hunting." Suddenly, in a liberating woosh, we fell from the plane, still strapped to our chairs.

 **Deadshot PoV**

We landed about 2 miles away from Gotham, on the outskirts of a small national park, our chairs imbedding in the ground as we landed. I was out first, already going to my weapon's cache that fell next to me. Hm, gonna have to get some goods from an arms dealer in town. Only a .44 calibre pistol, an assault rifle, and 3 grenades, with only one refill on the guns. I'll need more than this to bust into Arkham... but that will come later. Time for a head count.

"Alright, time to check in. Report your condition. Croc."

"Alive, and as good as normal."

"Frost."

"Alive and cold."

"... Is that different than normal? You know what, forget I asked. Boomerang."

"Alive and ready, mate."

"Quinn."

"Good. I just fell on my head."

"...O-kay. Shark."

"Hungry."

"We're all hungry for something. And lastly, Naruto."

"Can someone let me out of this harness off of me."

Looking over, I see the boy face down on the grown, wrapped in what almost looked like a Mc Wrap, except it kept his knees close to his chest, reducing him from his original height to a burrito that was 1 and a 3/4 feet tall with a face.

"When we have no hope of completing the objective, I'll let you out."

The boy/demon pouted at me."Your no fun... can you at least adjust the straps so I can walk and you don't have to carry me?"

I narrow my eyes,"I don't know..."

The boy laughed at my apprehension,"Come on, I won't hurt anybody. The fat lady even left a manual on how to do it."

Paying more attention to his back, I do notice a small handbook duck taped there.

I know it's a bad idea, but I know that no one will want to carry him."Alright...Quinn, rewrap him." As the blonde walked over and began looking through the book while making small talk with the boy, I look over the group, assessing their choices in clothing. Croc and Shark wore variations of the same pants, Croc's being black and green while Shark's were Navy Blue and grey. Frost wore a tactical version of her normal outfit, with tactical style pants, a long sleeve shirt that was cut so it left her obliques uncovered, and a fur collared hood. Quinn... wore street clothes. Cut up tank top that read 'Rebel' across the front, low riding jeans with 3 different colored belts, red leather jacket.

Naruto was wearing black sweats and a long sleeved black shirt. His straight jacket kept his arms behind his back.

"Alrighty, let's move people. I need to go get armed, and I know a guy who can give us a place for the night.

 **General PoV, Hour and a half later, Gotham**

We find our merry band of misfits at the door of an exclusive club. The Iceberg was owned by none other than Oswald C. Cobblepot. So after they got let in by the guards, led up the stairs from the secret back room, the group stood in front of the Penguin himself as he ate his dinner... raw sardines.

"Mm, lovely. Real fresh, jus' the way I like 'em. So what can I do for you lads,"the english criminal asked the group.

"Hello, Penguin," Deadshot greeted."We need so-"

"Hey, shorty!"Naruto was jovial as he walked up and sat across the booth from Penguin.

"Why if it aint my favorite pyromaniac. You were a shot taller the las' I saw ya. What happened?" Penguin completely ignored Deadshot for someone he obviously liked more.

"Cadmus finally managed to catch me, and their energy suppressors shrunk me."

"Eh, well ain't that a pickle."

"Yeah... hey, can you unclip this for me...Please?"

"I would, really I would. But My hands are covered in fish, and I know you hate the smell."

"Oh... okay... I'm going to go harass Candy and Tracy!"With that he skipped off.

Penguin quickly turned to the group,"Okay, listen now. Do not make enemies with that man."

King Shark snorted,"If he's what you humans call a man-"

"Shut up you over grown sardine. Seriously, don't do it. I employed him as my hitman in Japan for a while when he was... taller. When he brought bodies in for bounty conformation-"two feminine screams ripped through the building."Let's just say I'm not the only one with nightmares. Take what you need and get out as soon as possible.

He didn't even care about Harley.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I had an order, but this story was eating at me. So, I wrote it, and if it scores high, I'll continue writing it. Also, let me know how you guys liked the point of view switches. I've never done it and I wanted to see how it would work.**

 **Peace,**

 **Asura**


End file.
